Youngster
by rhoades
Summary: Some of you may know him...others will come to know him, but one thing is for sure...no-one has ever seen the lovable rogue quite like this.


**Okay, this story is my sons idea, I am just fleshing it out for him and running with it.**

 **I don't own Star Wars, or anything contained therein (but, damn, I wish I did.)**

Youngster

He reached a furry hand into the undergrowth, the small insect daring to travel unto his finger and up unto his palm. It would have been so easy to have closed his fingers into a fist, snuffing the minute, multi legged creature into a smear of green and black paste, brushing what was left into the wind, it was what his brother would have done.

His brother; the warrior...the next chief.

He put his hand, palm up, on the forest floor and the small bug crawled off and went on its way.

He was glad...every living thing had a right to its own destiny...he wished it luck on its journey. He had come into the forest to get away from his brother and the others in the tribe. It was nearly time for the trials and he had little interest in them, but he couldn't tell his father that. He was the leader of the village and he expected his sons to follow in his warrior footsteps...someday one of them would have to lead...when he was gone.

The young wookie stood and brushed himself down. He knew he would have to start back soon, although his brother and father were not looking for him yet, it wouldn't take long for his absence to be missed.

Looking up he stared back in the direction of the village, a mixture of emotions welling within his hairy teenage chest. It would be so easy to just turn away and leave, he was sure that no-one would miss him...at least...not right away.

But, no...

He would go back and accept his destiny, whatever that would turn out to be. He looked up into the sky and saw it it was nearly mid-sun, soon it would be late meal time and everyone would be expected at their places around the great fire at the center of the village. He sighed deep within himself and started, albeit slowly, back towards his family.

If only...

The huge roaring sound overhead broke him from his thoughts and he looked up again into the sky. A huge shadow was moving slowly through the clouds on thrusters of flame and thunder. It hadn't been the first ship from offworld that he had seen, but it was by far the largest. It swung over where he stood, all black metal and weapons. It was the ugliest thing that the youngster had ever seen. And it was headed straight for the village. He had a bad feeling...and it was getting worse. Something bad was on its way.

He ran as fast as he could back the way he had origonaly come. The trees seeming to blur past at incredible speed, he felt like he was flying just off the forests floor. The nervous energy he felt making him move the quickest he had ever moved in his life.

 **-x-**

The starship had entered the atmoshphere of Kashyyk barely tem minutes earlier, the thrusters kicking its unwieldy bulk through the sky in an ever decreasing velocity. Its target was close...its bounty assured...

None would escape.

 **-x-**

The youngster skidded to a halt and climbed one of the many ropey growths that hung down from the high, home-trees. He scurried up the vine with an ease bourne from instinct and year upon year of practice. He reached the top in record time, a small part of his mind acknowledging the fact...another part telling him to hurry. The rational part won over and he tore across the rope bridges towards the center of the enclave where he knew his people would be.

He stopped at the edge of the main circle and hid...he didn't know why, but something inside made him do it. He saw everything that happened...

And was powerless to stop it.

The huge ship came to a halt directly above the village and hung there in the sky, the engines dying down to a dull throb as they suspended the vessel high above.

His people had started to gather underneath its shadow waiting for whatever was going to happen. He saw his father at the head of the group; his cape billowing around his shoulders with the downdraught from the ship. His gaze held high, the light in his eyes still bright even with his advanced years. His fur was a dark mix of black and silver, his shoulders slightly hunched, his weight held on his staff of office.

His elder brother stood at his side, standing over seven feet, the blade that marked him as a warrior slung across his back, the edge shining in the days dying, mid afternoon light. His fur was a deep, dark brown, his brow holding a permenant sneer of contempt for all things. His hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Unlike his father, he had no love for alien races, regardless of where they came from.

The first small shuttle came down and landed a handful of meters from the two lead figures, the rest of the clan edging back slightly as the wash from its engines blew over meat racks and threw around plates and loose items. It settled with a roar and the engines wound down leaving nothing but a weary silence in its wake. After a few minutes the rear hatch swung down and thumped into the wood of the platform kicking up dust and splinters. Booted feet could be heard on the metal surface.

The clan started to back further away but the old chief and his son would not be moved. The young wookie watched with admiration as they stood thier ground.

The first figure that came round the nose of the ship wore a flexible suit of interlocking plates. A rifle slung across his back, the large pistol and even larger hunting blade hanging on his belt. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of dark spacers goggles, his head covered with a half-helm, his face, what could be seen, weathered and unshaven.

The youngster looked at the figure standing before his father and wondered about where he had come from? What he had seen? What he wanted with his tribe?

His tribe.

It was then that he knew, really knew, that he would be here forever...with his people. This was where he belonged.

He looked at his father and brother, a smile touching the corner of his lips. He started to straighten up, his mouth opening to call their names.

The figure wearing the spacers armour pulled the pistol at his hip with a lightening quick move and pointed it at the old chief. He tilted his head to the side as the wookies smile faded, a frown and questioning look sliding into place instead. The figure said something that the young, still half crouched wookie missed...some gutteral language that was harsh in his ears...then he pulled the trigger.

His eyes went wide in thier sockets, a silent scream of denial in his throat as he saw his father thrown backwards by the force of the blast. His brother stood and looked wide-eyed at the furry bundle at his feet before slowly turning and reaching for the blade at his back. He screamed at the figure and hunched his shoulders, readying himself to charge the murderer. He never got the chance.

The other figures that, until now, had remained silent behind the first, all drew as one. The hail of solid shots and incandescent laser rounds tearing into the unfortunate warrior. He flew back into the retreating members of the clan knocking a few over. Stray bolts hit members of the village in legs, backs and arms. A lot went down...some stayed down.

The young wookie had heard a story that his father had once told him; about men who had come from the stars and who had taken what they wanted, leaving nothing but destruction in their wake. He had had a name for these men...these takers of freedom...

The Empire...

Slavers!

He turned to run, the sounds of screams and crying behind him. He heard a shouted command from somewhere but ignored it. His only intention to get away...far away.

He heard the sound of weapons fire from somewhere behind and then felt a fist slam into his shoulder throwing him to the ground. He rolled towards the edge of the platform and tried to stop himself. He reached out to grab the rails at the edge of the circle but missed and flew over the edge. He fell, spinning end over end hitting branches and the boles of trees as he fell. He felt rather than saw the forest floor rushing up to meet him...then he knew nothing more.

Chewbacca let the darkness claim him.

 **-x-**

 **As I said this was my twelve year old sons idea, but he didn't know how to phrase it. So, as any good parent would do, I helped out.**

 **Stay tuned, more to follow.**


End file.
